La ayuda de tu mejor amigo
by lGenne
Summary: Tras romper nuevamente con Wendy, Stan visita a su mejor amigo Kyle en busca de consejos, pero el pelirrojo le dara una ayuda que tal vez le de un fuerte dolor de cabeza ¿Qué le hará Kyle? -Ignoren el summary mejor entren y lean! :D-


**Hola a todos los seres vivientes de esta tierra ^^ he aqui un One-shot sin sentido, no hay parejas, pero si hay un intento de humor que espero les agrade. Sin mas, aqui se los dejo.**

_**South Park no me pertenece.**_

* * *

Ding Dong

Al escuchar el timbre, Kyle caminó a la puerta abriéndola y encontrándose a su amigo pelinegro vestido de gótico…otra vez. Esto molestó al judío.

-No vas a creer lo que pasó- Dijo Stan entre sollozos.

-Si, lo se- Kyle suspiró –Lo mismo de siempre-

-P-pero ahora si terminamos para siempre- Gritó el ojiazul entrando a la casa del pelirrojo tirándose al sofá.

-Creo que aun me un litro de helado- Dijo Kyle –Te lo traeré antes de que cometas alguna locura-

-Ok pero no me dejes ¡Como Wendy!- Esto ultimo lo había gritado y comenzó a llorar nuevamente. Kyle se llevó una mano a la frente.

El pelirrojo fue hacia la cocina, percatándose de que su pequeño hermano canadiense disfrutaba de su delicioso sándwich.

-¿Otra vez?- Preguntó Ike.

-Si, ya sabes- Respondió el pelirrojo –Oye ¿Aun queda helado?- Preguntó.

-Supongo- Contestó el canadiense.

Kyle abrió la nevera, sacó el bote de helado de vainilla y cerró la nevera, salió de la cocina y caminó a la sala viendo a su súper mejor amigo en posición fetal, mirando un tipo de telenovela.

-¡NO, MARIA! El te engaña con tu hermana ¡NO TE CASES CON EL!- Gritó Stan apuntando hacia el televisor. Kyle rodó los ojos.

-Aquí está el helado- Dijo el pelirrojo – De vainilla, como te gusta-

- Gracias, creo- Sin ánimo, Stan tomo el bote de helado y se llevó la cuchara a la boca.

-¿Ahora como paso?- Preguntó Kyle con indiferencia.

-Bueno, veras- Stan respiro profundo – Iba en la mañana con Kenny y Cartman, llegamos a la escuela, todo transcurría de maravilla hasta que tocó el receso. El culón, Kenny, Butters y yo nos sentamos con el Team Craig. De repente llegó Bebe y me tocó el hombro dándome a entender que quería hablar conmigo, me acerque a ella y apunto hacia Wendy, ella hizo ademan de que caminara hacia ella y ahí fue cuando paso todo. Wendy me dijo que ya no quería estar conmigo porque se había enamorado de un tal Gregory. Me dijo que era apuesto, rico y romántico ¡PERO NO LO ENTIENDO! Yo soy apuesto y romántico. Tal vez no sea tan rico, pero soy romántico ¿ESO CUENTA? ¿O esta sociedad está tan jodida que solo se fija en el dinero? Kyle, si fueras chica ¿En que te fijarías? ¡ESTE MUNDO NO TIENE SENTIDO!-

-¿¡DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO!?- Gritó Kyle –Mírate ¡Das pena ajena!– Stan trago saliva –Tu eres Stanley Randall Marsh- Kyle volvió a gritar, agarró un periódico, lo enrolló y comenzó a golpear a Stan en la cabeza - ¡REPITE CONMIGO! Soy Stan Marsh y no me dejo hundir por nadie- Ordenó Kyle golpeando al pelinegro con el periódico.

-¡AU!- Se quejó Stan por el dolor –P-pero Kyle- Recibió otro golpe.

-¡REPITELO!- Volvió a ordenar, volviéndolo a golpear.

-S-Soy Stan Ma-Marsh y ¡AU! N-no me d-dejo hundir p-por nadie.-

-¡UNA VEZ MAS!- Ordenó el pelirrojo -¡Y CON MAS SEGURIDAD!- Gritó.

-Soy Stan Marsh y no me dejo undir por nadie- Dijo el ojiazul tan firme como un soldado.

-¡MUY BIEN!- Volvió a gritar Kyle –Ahora quiero que mañana aclares las cosas con Wendy. Si es posible, vuelve con ella y dale a entender que tú eres mil veces mejor que ese tal Gregory- Lo ultimo lo dijo con mas tranquilidad, pero sin cambiar su semblante serio.

-¡SI CAPITAN…D-digo…Kyle!- Respondió Stan sobándose la cabeza. –O-oye Kyle-

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Kyle apuntándolo con el periódico enrollado, cosa que puso nervioso al pelinegro.

-B-Bueno, m-me preguntaba si t-tenias algunas aspirinas- Dijo Stan -Ya sabes, pa-para el dolor de cabeza-

- Te digo, pero con una condición- Dijo Kyle mirándolo seriamente.

Stan sudó frio - ¿Q-Que?-

Kyle sonrió ampliamente –Si me das helado-

-Ah, claro- Contestó Stan, aliviado.

-Las pastillas están en uno de los cajones de la cocina. Pregúntale a Ike.-

-Ok- Y sin decir mas, Stan se fue a la cocina, abrió la puerta y se encontró con el menor de los Broflovski. Esta vez, tomando un refresco.

-Están en el tercer cajón a la derecha- Se adelanto a decir el pelinegro menor.

-Ah, ok- Respondió Stan –Oye, tu hermano…-

-Se pone asi cuando se desespera- Se adelantó el canadiense nuevamente.

-…-

-…-

- No es por nada, pero a veces, ustedes dos me dan miedo- Confesó Stan.

* * *

**Y...queda! algo corto, pero gracioso a mi parecer. En fin, nos leemos luego.**

**Hasta la proxima!**


End file.
